


Fix You

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: When mama tries to set you up with some girl...





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSparklez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/gifts), [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> An extremely belated birthday gift to my two birthday girls. Sorry I’m too late, but I hope you both had a nice birthday and I wish that the year to come will be a good one.

“You don't have to fix me! I am not broken. This is just who I am. Deal with it!”  
“I'm not trying to FIX you, honey. I'm trying to HELP you. It's not weird that you're always alone when you dress all in black all the time, and hide your face behind your black hair, eyes ringed with black. Everything about you is black. That pushes people away even before they properly met you. Besides, this is just a dinner with Mitsuko and her daughter Ayano. She's my colleague and new in town. It won't hurt you one bit to be friendly to them and make them feel welcome here.”

Matt stomped around the house, trying to get away from his mother, but she just followed him, keeping her voice soft. Matt just wanted to shout and break something. He hated it when his mother stayed so calm when they were having an argument. It worked much better when they both lost their cool. His mother rarely did, though. Huh, that was probably the reason why his father left them.  
And he knew this wasn’t ‘just’ dinner either. It was a setup. His mother had found it time for him to finally have a girlfriend. It was his last year in sixth form and he hadn’t had a girlfriend yet. Next year he would go to Exeter University, and apparently that meant he should have a girlfriend now. He didn’t know why. He might move out next year. What would he do with a girlfriend here? Not that Exeter was far away, or something, but still, it would be much more logical to find someone there. Besides, girls didn’t interest him. At all.

“I’m going out”, Matt said, to finally get away from his annoying mother.

“As long as you’re back in time for dinner. We eat at 7.30”, his mother called after him, just before he slammed the door shut with a loud, satisfying bang.

He was walking around the neighbourhood aimlessly, kicking a small stone and following where it led him. The stone seemed to know where Matt needed to be most now, for when he looked up, he noticed he was standing in front of Dom’s house. Dom was his best friend ever since they first met at school, about four years ago. He definitely needed someone to agree with him that his mother was the most annoying person in the world, and that she was definitely trying to set him up with this stupid girl. Ugh, girls.

“So, why don’t you want to meet this girl, what’s her name, Ayana?” Dom asked without looking up from their game Grand Prix, which they were playing on his old ATARI 2600. Why Dom still had that old as fuck thing, Matt didn’t know. He had bought the Sega 32X as soon as it had come out last year.

“The fuck if I know what her name is. I don’t care”, Matt grumbled.

“But, she’s Asian, right? Japanese? Those girls are pretty!”

“Well, if my mother has to set her up with me, I’m thinking she’s not that pretty, else she would be having a boyfriend already. Also, my mother doesn’t believe in ‘pretty’ on the outside.” Matt air quoted pretty, which made him lose his race. “Besides, even if she is pretty, girls are just annoying. Just as annoying as mothers.”

“She thinks that hooking me up with some random girl will fix me”, Matt grunted when he entered Dom’s bedroom. They had both lost their game, and were going to listen to some music now. “Well, I’m not broken! I don’t need to be fixed!”

“Here, I’ll fix you”, Dom giggled when he entered his room after Matt, and closed the door behind him. He jumped on his back and started a tickle offensive. Matt, being a tiny guy, wobbled under the suddenly added weight and tumbled face first onto the bed. Dom didn’t relent in his tickling, though. Matt shrieked, and tried to get away from Dom’s prodding fingers. 

He managed to crawl out from under Dom a bit and turned on his back for a counter attack. He wasn’t quick enough, though. Dom had already clambered higher up Matt’s body and even trapped his arms against his body. What he hadn’t realised was that, now, he couldn’t reach Matt’s ticklish parts at all anymore. Matt, however, twisted his hands a bit and started squeezing the underside of Dom’s upper thighs.  
Now it was Dom’s turn to squeal, Matt’s fingers not only squeezing his thighs, but his butt as well. He half jumped up and fell forwards, landing on his elbows, next to Matt’s head. A sudden silence fell over the room, and time seemed to have stopped. Their faces were so close to each other, noses almost touching, Matt’s hands still on Dom’s butt, no longer squeezing. Everything stood still.

An eternity seemed to pass, with them frozen in time, just staring at each other. Then, Matt’s fingers twitched, and time came rushing in again. Breathing started again, and the twitch became a firm squeeze. Mouths opened slightly. Matt licked his lips, and then suddenly shot up to close the distance between his and Dom’s lips. Eyes fell closed. Hands were grabbing unto the first thing they found. Soft noises were made.

Matt pulled his arms free to put them around Dom’s back and pull him down. Dom happily obliged and stretched out on top of him, unintentionally grinding down on him. This elicited a low moan from Matt, throwing his head back for a deep intake of air. His now exposed neck was immediately covered by Dom’s lips, placing wet kisses there, and alternatingly sucking and nibbling on the soft skin.

Long fingers moved from the small of Dom’s back and burrowed beneath his jeans, searching for some bare skin. Matt’s hands were cold, but the shiver that ran through Dom wasn’t because of that. For the first time in his life his butt was grabbed by a guy and it was a strangely exhilarating feeling. On instinct, his pelvis rolled down. He could feel Matt’s hard-on against his own, which made him harder still.  
Also, all the groping and grinding had resulted in soft moans coming from Matt. Oh my, what a turn-on was that. Dom didn’t think he would ever get enough of that sound. Matt’s fingers dug deep into his buttcheeks, while he lay writhing underneath his body. More, he wanted more of this. He pushed himself upright, looking at his best friend beneath him. His neck was exposed. Head pushed backwards into the mattress. Eyes closed. Mouth slightly open. His chest was rising and falling with every deep breath he took. The moans came with every exhale, soft and tantalizing.

In a sudden overwhelming need, Dom pushed up Matt’s jumper and started kissing his torso. From his belly, past his belly button, up to his nipples. They were contracted and made perfect little buds to suck on, or softly roll between his teeth. It drove Matt crazy, wriggling his body even more. Pushing up his hips, gyrating them against Dom’s. Then thrusting them back, deep into the mattress, again to press his chest up against Dom. All the while, his head was twisting and turning wildly.

“Dom,” fluttered from Matt’s lips, so soft, but so needy. “Oh God, Dom.This feels so good. I don’t know. More. Naked,” a whole lot of single, nonsensical words followed. Dom couldn’t hear half of them, but he didn’t need to. He knew very well what Matt wanted. What they both wanted.

After a lot more groping, and grinding, and kissing, time seemed to stop for a bit again. Both boys floating on a high somewhere between time and space. Dom rolled off of Matt. Cheeks hot and red, heavily breathing, pants wet, they slowly came down to earth again.

Dom started chuckling quietly. “Guess I really did fix you.”


End file.
